1. Technical Field
This invention relates to holsters for handguns, and particularly to holsters in which the length and the width of the holster may be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holsters for law enforcement officers are found in many styles and designs to fit the desires of all sizes and shapes of individuals and their preferences for where their handguns are to be carried on their bodies. In many instances these guns are carried under the outer layer of clothing so as to be hidden from view. Such inside holsters tend to be reduced to their bare essentials so as to be less bulky and lighter in weight.
A particularly pertinent holster of the inside type is that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,160 granted Oct. 25, 1994 to John E. Bianchi. Improvements have now been made upon the holster of such U.S. Patent.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel holster for a pistol for use with a shoulder harness. Another object is to provide a holster that can be adjusted for different types and sizes of pistols in length and in width and adapted for use with a shoulder harness. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.